I was Amity
by LivingUnhinged
Summary: What happened in the other cities?
1. Chapter 1

"Dauntless!"

I quickly take my place by the other transfers, glancing from side to side. There are only a few more to go and then the choosing ceremony will be over. The first and most important step will be complete in a matter of moments.

There are no more transfers, but at least 20 of us stand before the Dauntless seated in the auditorium.

I pay little attention the other faction transfers because those standing around me are the ones I really need to worry about.

At end the ceremony the dauntless race out of the nearest exit and begin their decent to the ground floor. It seems there are thousands of people within the stairwell as the whoops and shouts echo off the concrete. Just going down stairs is an extreme sport with the Duantless; they skip multiple steps at a time, some even jumping from one flight to the next in their haste.

I keep myself within the middle of the transfer pack, not standing out at the front, but not appearing weak at the back.

Half way down, the train whistle blasts. This only amplifies the fervor of the moving mass in the stairwell and the speed increases.

Bursting from the emergency exit the Dauntless jog along side it before pulling themselves into an open door. At the rate transfers are moving, we won't even make it into the last car.

Soon enough the rest of the transfers realize, and I pick up my pace with them. Most of the group struggles to lift themselves into the last car, very few are able to do so smoothly. Hanging out the door I watch as the slower transfers fall behind, they aren't going to have a faction if they don't make this.

Quickly I help a couple of them on, none of them look me in the face. They don't like appearing weak and it works in my favor if they don't realize how much strength was needed to pull them in.

As the train speeds up I sit myself in the back corner where I can feel the wind.

A couple of others sit as well, but those that don't find themselves on the floor of the car anyway from the force of the wind.

"You know you just gave yourself more competition."

I look in the direction of the voice to see a shadow in the opposite corner in the rear.

"No, I just gave myself a smoke screen."

The shadow person chuckles at this. From the play in the shadows I can see that they've turned their head, dismissed me. It's for the better if I don't leave that big of an impression.

"Hi, my name's Calla." This from the small Candor girl five feet to my left.

"Hi, Calla."

"What faction are you from?" She ignores the fact that I didn't respond in kind with my name.

"Can you not tell from the clothes?" Calla then looks down at them as if she hadn't really noticed what I am wearing.

"Amity, but you're wearing a blue camisole."

I mentally smack myself, I hadn't hidden it well enough. I knew I shouldn't have worn it, but I couldn't leave it behind.

From the corner of my eye I can see the shadow person glancing back at me. But I pay them no mind, I can't seem self-conscious of the slip.

"It belongs to my mother, when she transferred." I quickly lie. I hope those paying attention believe the cover.

Thankfully, most paying attention just nod their heads in agreement and turn back to their conversations.

I look away from Calla the Candor, signalling the end the conversation with her. Hoping she won't detect the lie. She's the one I need to worry about the most.

Minutes later I can hear the chatter from the car up ahead. I look to see that the Dauntless are hanging from their open doors, ahead for them the train comes to the edge of a cliff that drops off into nowhere.

"They aren't!" I hear coming from he front of my car.

"But they are." Says the shadow person. They move to the open door and I see a Candor. Yet another one to watch out for.

Looking past him I understand then, the Dauntless leap from the open doors where they slid right off the edge and catch it with the tips of their fingers.

"They're crazy!" Shouts a tall beauty from the front.

"No, they're Dauntless. And so are you, if you chose the right faction." At that, the boy jumped from the car sliding sideways, he appears to have fallen to his death if not for the tips of him fingers visible at the edge of the cliff.

Him having gone first I have no issue following, _never be the first._


	2. Chapter 2

I look into the dark void before me.

"We have to go in there?" A girl in the back is visible trembling as she looks farther into the opening in the wall.

I glance back up to the top of the cliff. After sliding right off, I barely manged to grip the edge. Others weren't so lucky, a lanky boy, taller than most slid off and just kept falling.

Some of the transfers are still looking over the edge wondering if they might be able to see the body at the bottom of the cliff. But the land below isn't even visible from this height.

"Okay greenies, my name is Grey. And this lovely lady beside me is Scar."

I whip my head around to face the Dauntless before us. Those from the choosing ceremony that stayed in Dauntless are mixed in with the transfers and they are paying rapt attention to Grey and Scar.

"Today, we're going to face a simple fear of the dark, nyctophobia." Grey announces as he grandly gestures to the gaping hole.

"Thanks thesaurus, we so cared what that is." This coming from a fairly large Dauntless that decided to stay. Based on the palor of his skin and the shaking in his voice I can tell the sarcastic remark is just a cover for his fear.

"Well greenie." Scar calls, she's clearly aware of the boys fear, her smirk tells. "Then how about you go first.

Audibly the boy swallows and hesitantly takes his first step to the opening. Grey sneaks up behind him as he gets closer and gives him a kick so he staggers forward into the darkness. Quickly the shadows envelope him.

Moans and shuffling can be heard from the darkness before a yelp and then silence.

The group shifts while they listen intently for any further noise from the boy.

"First victim; Erret."

The candor boy snickers. I barely repress my own grin, I'm surprised anyone else caught the irony.

"Got something to say?" Grey says from behind the candor boy's shoulder. I hadn't even realized that Grey had moved.

"Nothing." He says no evidence of surprise, he knew Grey was there.

"Must be something interesting." Scar calls from the front. "I don't really care, so how about you go next.

"Sure." He replies softly before striding into the dark, his steps silent though they echoed for Erret.

"Boring." Grey calls when there is no screaming coming from the hole. He then begins to push random transfers towards the hole, they are either pushed into the darkness or they make there own way, albeit very slowly. The moans from the first boy probably didn't help any.

I make myself a little bit more noticeable about half way through. Last is just as memorable.

I pretend the same hesitance as the other transfers, and quickly make my way forward. I can hear my steps echo into the darkness, and from the sound they seem to go farther down into the earth.

Great, if the dark isn't bad enough, there's no guarantee on the uniformity of the ground. within moments my foot slips and I begin to fall. I don't make a sound, I don't need to act out a scream here when not all transfers screamed.

I find myself in a circle of dim light before I'm pulled out of it by shadows around the edges.

"Name?" One of the shadows asks, my sight slowly adjusts to the low lighting and I begin to distinguish the features of a very beautiful girl in front of me.

Glancing at the crowd behind her I see a couple of the initiates that went before me. In the far corner stands the candor boy, unseen in the gloom by most of the audience. Erret is gone, most likely gone to find a lighter place to wait for the rest of us.

Catching the boy's eye, I look away. The less he remembers me the better.

"Deuce."


End file.
